The present device is of the type used to expand the air passages in nostrils. Such devices have been used in the past to improve breathing, eliminate or reduce snoring or as surgical aid among other things.
Devices which have been used in this regard include U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,740 issued Apr. 16, 1929 to Rogers. This reference shows the use of a nasal distender using a wire bridge between two u-shaped members which contact the inner walls of the nose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,839 issued Mar. 13, 1934 to Cherila discloses a dilator using a metal bridge between two suction members attached to the outside of the nostrils to pull them outward keeping the nostrils open.
With regard to U.S. Pat. No 3,710,799 issued Jan. 16, 1973 to Caballero, it discloses a pair of spherical cages for insertion into the nostrils which are joined by a chain. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,217 issued May 6, 1980 to Slater, there is disclosed a nostril enlarger having a u-shaped member having opposite posterior protuberances biased outwardly for positioning in the nostril cavity. A bridge therebetween is the opposite protuberances apart the proper distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,977 issued Nov. 15, 1983 to Rezakhany shows another variation of a nasal dilator. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 310,565 issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Petruson shows a device for insertion into the nose having two end portions having raised protuberances interconnected by a bridge.
While all of the foregoing devices have attendant advantages and disadvantages, there exist a need to provide for a nasal dilator which is relatively simple yet effective whilst allowing for the device to be tailored for the particular individual using it.